Speak Now
by GinnyLunaBFFs
Summary: Series of one shots written for Gamma Orionis' Album to Story chalenge. Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Rated T for language and Self Harm.


Written for Gamma Orionis' Album to Story Challenge

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of these songs or else I would be extremely rich.

Lily Potter sat on the floor of her bathroom, wiping the last of her tears away. She looked down at the blade against her forearm and let another tear fall. She flicked her hair and pushed the blade into her skin, right beside the older cut.

'Lily! It's time to go the James' performance! Don't think this means you're not grounded, your brother just needs you out there!' Lily jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, causing the blade to dig deeper into her forearm.

'Shit!' She whispered softly as the tears formed in her eyes again. She blinked them away and called out to her mother, 'One minute Mum!' She grabbed a Band-Aid from the medicine cabinet and placed it over the deep incision. She looked at the half empty pill bottles and picked one out, dumping three of the pills into her hand, she downed them without water and pulled her sleeve over her arm again. She buried the blade deep in her sock drawer and ran from her room.

She passed James on the way down and grabbed his arm. 'Good luck out there, you'll be brilliant,' He nodded and apparated as she let go of his arm. She turned and ran to her mother, who was already holding her purse and Lily's coat.

'Thanks Mum,' Lily said as she slipped her coat on, taking extra care as to not expose her cuts. She grabbed her mother's hand and they apparated to the club where James was already sitting on a stool, guitar in his arms. He started to play his first song, called don't stop the party. It fit James well, always partying, never stopping.

He shifted closer to the microphone, and looked at the floor. 'This is a new song, I only wrote it today when I witnessed something that an older brother should never have to see. I dedicate this song to my beautiful and wonderful little sister Lily, who, like all of us, has made mistakes in her life. The song is called Innocent.'

He looked up at Lily as she bit her lip. James had seen her in the bathroom, she felt horrible. James re-positioned the microphone and took a deep breath, 'I love you Lily, so much, never forget that.' The tears ran down Lily's face as he started to sing.

I guess you really did it this time

Left yourself in your warpath

Lost your balance on a tightrope

Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Lily gulped; her mother was going to know what had happened. Even worse, her father and Albus had just come into the room. James made eye contact with Lily and she walked towards him. Looking down at his guitar, she noticed the pick; her blade.

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?

Always a bigger bed to crawl into

Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?

And everybody believed in you?

She stood in front of him, staring at him like her life depended on it. He looked down at her and raised him voice, closing his eyes,

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been.

You're still an innocent,

You're still an innocent.

If Lily knew one thing, it was that she wasn't 'an innocent,' she didn't have much left to live for… other than James. But this song… it was completely changing Lily's outlook.

Did some things you can't speak of

But at night you live it all again

You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now

If only you would see what you know now then

'Shattered on the floor' Lily mumbled to herself. That's exactly what it was; she was shattered on the floor. James had chosen the perfect words, and, for some weird reason, that made Lily feel better.

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?

When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you

Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?

Before the monsters caught up to you?

The monsters hadn't caught up to Lily though; they had been with her all this time, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time.

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent

James really did care about Lily, and that's all that mattered to her. Someone cared about Lily, James didn't hate her. Even though Lily hated herself, this was like a whole new perspective on this situation had opened up.

Its okay, life is a tough crowd

32 and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did.

You're still an innocent.

Lily did have her whole life ahead of her, it was a bright future. Going back to that day, three weeks ago on September 12th still hurt though. It would bug her for the rest of her life.

Time turns flames to embers

You'll have new Septembers

Every one of us has messed up too

Lives change like the weather

'My life can change' thought Lily. It will change. Lily will make it work, she'll go back to school, finish her seventh year. It will be all right.

I hope you remember

Today is never too late to be brand new

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent.

Lily walked up, on to the stage and stood behind James, placing her right hand on his left shoulder.

Its okay, life is a tough crowd

32 and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did

You're still an innocent.

You're still an innocent.

James placed his guitar on the ground and stood up, pulling lily directly in front of him, a stray tear running down his face.

Lost your balance on a tightrope.

It's never too late to get it back.

Lily put her arms around James' neck and didn't let go for several minutes. 'Thank you James, so, so much.' He nodded and stepped back from her, holding out the blade.

'What are you going to do with it Lils?' She looked down at the blade, almost afraid of it. 'Take it Lily.' She nodded and took it. She ran down the steps of the stage and to the garbage can.

'Goodbye.' She let go of the blade and turned around to face James, the boy who had saved her life.


End file.
